You are the best thing thats ever been Mine
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: China had been discovered by a music producer and is moving to Hollywood. She comes up with a creative way to tell Fletcher her own feelings, but will never allow a response. One-shot Song-fic


**A Flyna one-shot. Based on the song Mine by Taylor Swift and my own experiences. Chyna has been discovered and is moving to Hollywood. What will she tell Fletcher? How will he take it?**

"I'm gonna miss you guys" I hug my best friends. Olive was trying to be excited for me, though she is clearly hurt by this. Angus was getting emotional, or as he likes to call it: sweating through his eyes. Fletcher, when I hugged him he was actually getting kind of clingy. Wouldn't blame him. It took me awhile to catch up, but it's been made obvious about his little crush on me. While he still held on tight, I slipped a small cd case in his backpack. Apparently the guy was a bit too lost in a trance to notice. That's soo Fletcher. "Umm Fletcher, you can let go now" I said awkwardly. Once realizing that our hug lasted a bit too long, he finally let go.

"Chyna, I-" he spoke. This is it, the big confession. "Fletcher, don't" I interrupted. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to live with that aching feeling in Hollywood. "Chyna its time to go" my dad called. Daddy to the rescue. "Goodbye Fletcher" I said, walking out of the ANT program before anyone could say a word.

Despite what was happening, I was actually happy. It was as if I was walking on some clouds. Guess it has something to do with the fact that he knows, or at least will know. I sat down in the car, ignoring a sobbing Cameron. "Off to the airport" dad nervously announced. I put in the ear buds as my iPod started playing that song.

"OH MY GOSH! IM GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" I squealed, jumping up and down in the ANT farm. It was last Friday when I got the news. "Interesting factoid about Hollywood-" "No time for that Olive!" I interrupt. "Soo, is it like a trip or visit?" Fetcher asked. "No, I'm going to _live_ in Hollywood" I cheered. "What?" he said in a monotone voice unexcitedly. "I've been discovered by this producer, and my career is going to launch there. C'mon, yay with me" I squealed excitedly. Olive joined without hesitation as we did that happy yay jump. Fletcher just did a more disappointed version of that. Once all the blonde and dark hair stopped flying around, things got serious again. "So you're leaving?" Olive asked. "Next week" I answered.

On Monday I walked into the ANT farm, the chain of pink and black feathers flying freely with my hair (I have that same headband). I had on a simple pink and black stripped dress on with black flats. These cute shoes also had a pink ribbon. "Hey Olive, what am I gonna do about Fletcher" I half whispered while he's busy with my portrait on the other side of the room. "Easy. When you move in to your luxury home, set up a bunch of booby traps and hire a pretty good security system" she answered. I just gave her a weird look. "Why would I need to do that?" I questioned. "You don't know?" "Know what?" "Fletcher hid a tracking device in your backpack so he can track your every move" Olive told me. My eyes widened in surprise. "Talk about a stalker" I commented.

I hid at the staircase no one uses during lunch. I needed some alone time to think. I only had soo much time to admit my own feelings. Only so much time to admit the dilemma's I had with those feelings over time, only soo much time to let him know. But obviously I was scared of the response. I knew Fletcher's own feelings were a definite yes hands down. But yes or no, not really a happy ending. If I get that yes answer, ill just suffer knowing that my career had ruined our chances, or I may even just drop everything just to be with Fletcher. If I ended up with the unlikely answer called no, I would still suffer in Hollywood. It was a lose, lose situation. I thought about this some more and a wicked grin spread across my face.

On Tuesday I walked into the ANT program that afternoon. After confirming the artist's absence, I walked up to Angus. "Hey Angus, you know about that tracking device in my backpack right?" I asked. Turns out the guy helped Fletcher set it up for a chicken leg. "Well do you think you can undo it? Preferably on Friday" I asked. After a bribe with a steak pizza, I got my yes. I sat down on the couch with satisfaction, setting my homework over my skinny jeans. My half of the BFF necklace I shared with Olive draped over my loose yellow shirt, topped off with my studded jean jacket.

Wednesday night I sat in my room, relaxing with my lavender shirt that had a musical design. On top the teal plaid skirt with a sparkly silver belt was my science text book, which was ditched for my ANT pad as I changed my email. I then went to my computer, and started recording a little video of me with my guitar.

On Thursday I was a little bit more nervous. I barely had any time left. Me in my white tank top with the red vest, draping over my jean skirt. Thankfully Fletcher left his bag behind when I went to the bathroom, and I got a hold of his phone. Quickly scrolling through it, I hit delete once I found my own number, and did the same to his ANT pad. I managed to slip it all back in when he arrived.

Now I sat in the car, in my zebra print dress that had a pink petticoat underneath. I remembered seeing Fletcher wearing the same pattern on his t-shirt. We actually kind of matched. I went on my ANT pad, blocking Fletcher from my Facebook, Twitter and MySpace. Even deleting his number from my own phone. I wanted no reply, no contact, and no access to him again. I opened up my own personal copy of the video that was on the disc I gave him. There I was in my room, looking fabulous as usual. I held that guitar, and began that Taylor Swift song

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left the small town, never looked back_

Ok, we aren't in college technically. But we were still in school, and he never looked back at his life before then_  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I actually did wonder that. To be specific its being in relationships with friends I was afraid of. They never last, and things just end up awkward and we never speak again._  
I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

I always knew something would end up driving us apart. There's just no escaping it.__

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time

I remembered that science trip to the beach. By the water I was looking at some tiny crabs when I found Fletcher's arm around my shoulder. He got away with it by commenting on the little guys_  
you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place

More accurately, a wall covered by my face_  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

Of course I trust Fletcher that way_  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Note: that has nothing to do with my situation_  
But we got bills to pay  
we got nothing figured out_

In this case, homework and fitting in at school_  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_ ]__  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time_

To be fair that was pretty memorable. He got pinched by the crab and caused a scene. Got it all on video. Haha_  
you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time

He did see me start to believe it could work, even though I was still in that dilemma_  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Oh oh ohh  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands

Thanks to my career, everything really is slipping right out of our hands_  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets_

He was always there to comfort me_  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known_

This goodbye is pretty hard for me. But I was expecting it eventually_  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone_

You said  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

(Hold on, make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?  
(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now  
(Yes, yes) and I can see it  
I can see it now

I finished the song, then spilling the beans about how I felt about Fletcher. Then the screen turned black. I smiled to myself, knowing I finally done it. And now a new chapter in my life will start. I'll always love Fletcher, and he will always be a happy memory to me


End file.
